Unidentified Pre-Government figures
This category is for persons predating the founding of the U.S. Government in 1789 whose names are unknown. Alien gardener An alien worked as a florist/gardener for a fellow alien. He had orange skin. In 920, the alien's boss hired him to grow Kinda plants, but he ultimately failed to do so. He resolved to pay Sir Edgar Caravan a visit. After things went horribly wrong, Edgar told him to run for his life, and while he hesitated for a moment, he complied. It is unknown what became of him afterwards. Barberus Brague's advisors Chief Barberus Brague had a group of advisors. During a football game in 1269, Chief Brague released a Brown Snidget onto the field, and offered the player who captured it twelve hundred dollars. In protest, Mandy Rabnott telekinetically summoned the Snidget to her and fled the game. After she was caught, Brague had to be calmed down by his advisers to prevent him to punish Rabnott severely. Rabnott was only then fined seventy-nine dollars. Ceremony official An official presided over the funeral of Sheriff Bladepoint. He is an employee of the U.S. Government. Chief Deviant of Mutantry in 1498 This individual was an Italian mutant who, in 1498, held the post of Chief Deviant of the mutants. He had hazel eyes and a bald head with a brown wig. On 16 July, 1498, the Chief Deviant was invited by Hobart to witness his "maiden flight" — a public demonstration of his own revolutionary telekinetic flight on himself. Hobart climbed onto the roof of his local church and, after several speeches and a rousing performance of the national anthem he leapt and, having taken flight, was left hovering in midair. At first, he seemed to have succeeded but, after having spent nearly three minutes watching him hanging in midair, the crowd grew impatient to see him move somewhere, and booed him. In response to the catcalls, Hobart tried to move in midair, and started performing vigorous swimming movements, which produced no effect. Mistakenly believing that his clothes were making him heavier and impeding his movement, Hobart stripped thus making him fall ten feet onto the ground below, as it were the clothes that were holding him up in the air — they had been suspended in the air, not Hobart himself. He fell completely naked on the ground, breaking sixteen bones. The Chief Deviant went on to give him a fine for "outrageous silliness". From there, Hobart returned home, humiliated. After realizing that the superpower was best used in battle (and small animals, but they do not have any control of their movement once airborne), Hobart made a second announcement, and an even larger crowd gathered to see his second demonstration of the power (hoping for another laugh at his expense). Hobart's demonstration was, at first, by far more successful than the first one: he showed the onlookers how he could easily levitate objects ranging from small rocks to fallen trees. Hobart decided that, for a finale, we would levitate the Chief Deviant's hat — what he managed to levitate, however, was the Chief's wig, exposing his bald head to the gathered crowd. The Chief was not amused, and was determined to duel Hobart, but the deviant landed, telekinetically removed the Chief's robes, and ran for it. Cyrus Yole's killer This individual attended a Crodela match in 1359 in what would later become New Orleans, most likely as a spectator. For reasons unknown, they killed the match's referee, Cyrus Yole, with his/her powers and fled, thus becoming the only known person in history to kill a Crodela referee during the course of a match. The individual was never caught for their crime or identified. Earl of Ren's forced servants These young women were villagers of Edward's hometown in the 15th century. They were forced into service at the castle of the tyrannical Earl of Ren, after the Earl took offense at them not curtsying low enough. Earl of Ren's lackeys These four burly servants were lackeys to the tyrannical Earl of Ren in the 15th century. In 1464, when the Earl decided to hold a Jousting Tournament on his castle grounds and decreed it mandatory for all local villagers to attend, a young boy Edward fell from a tree and broke his leg. His mother put him to bed and sent word to the Earl that her son would not be able to attend the match. The Earl responded by sending his four burly henchmen to drag Edward and his mother to the castle. There, the Earl informed Edward's mother that as punishment for his mistake, Edward would be tied to a horse and forced to joust against him, as well as all the knights who had gathered to compete. In the 20th century, Alice Shinner mentioned them while telling Roxanne about Edward. She described them as "revolting" in her narrating. In Alice Shinner's book, even though the narration specifies that there were four burly servants, only three can be seen in illustration, as Joseph Abernathy indeed pointed out. Jasmine B. Tootill's opponent This individual was a mutant of unknown gender who lived in England during the 15th century. He was the favorite to win the National Mutant Dueling Competition of 1445, but was beaten by Jasmine Tootill, who took him down by Shapeshifting. It can be assumed that the individual was an excellent duelist as Tootill was immortalized on a Holocard just for beating him. Judges of the 1279 dueling contest These individuals]] were chosen to judge the international dueling contest held on Kenland, in 1279. They all were distinguished deviants and mutants from several different nations. After the mutants arrived, the dueling competition duly commenced. As the contest progressed, only four contestants remained, one was Melissa Fledge. After the second semi-finalist was killed by a powerful cyclone, Fledge took down the final mutant, winning the contest. These individuals were chosen to judge the international dueling contest held on Kenland, in 1279. They all were distinguished deviants and mutants from several different nations. After the mutants arrived, the dueling competition duly commenced. The dueling was noted, by witnesses, to have been of a standard that few had ever seen before. As the contest progressed, only four contestants remained: the American mutant, Melissa Fledge, and three males. Before the four semi-finalists began their duels, the judges intervened with rousing speeches, telling them to think big and to display great mutant prowess in the three duels that would follow. The third semi-finalist defeated the second semi-finalist When the second semi-finalist conjured a violent storm during his duel against the third semi-finalist, prompting the judges to open umbrellas and continue looking on at the duel. However, the third semi-finalist defeated the second by conjuring a powerful cyclone, therefore the judges were blown away, as were most of the spectators, and several trees. It took several hours for everyone to regroup. Frightened of what the third mutant might do for his encore against Melissa Fledge, the last remaining contestant, the judges attempted to talk her out of dueling him, telling her that it might be easier if they simply gave him the cup before anyone else got hurt, but she refused, resorting to sword fencing. Fledge disarmed the mutant in the duel that ensued, making her the winner of the contest, for which the judges awarded her the title of "Supreme Dueler". Knight of Metta This individual was a Knight of Metta who worked for Lady Xamera. After the soldiers turned against them, he/she was seen flying through the crowd, but was shot by a soldier and his/her corpse collided with the gate. Lady Xamera's soldiers Lady Xamera had a private platoon of soldiers in 920. She sent them to accompany Kohor when the vampire mercenary set off to capture Sir Edgar Caravan and an alien. Kohor confronted him, insisting that the Knights were "legion". The Knights emerged upon hearing that claim and attacked Sir Edgar, but he drew his sword and sliced into them, killing them all. Male Seer This unidentified Seer was an elderly, white-haired and bearded male mutant. After King Eden forced the evil Lord of the North into retreat at the cost of a limb, it was this Seer who predicted that no mutant or swordmaster would ever destroy the Lord of the North. This prediction would come true nearly two centuries later at the Battle of the Eastern Field, when Ammon Dorber (a Fobble wielding a pistol) destroyed the Lord of the North. Mettan soldier (I) This individual was an soldier of the Legions of Metta who participated in the ambush at the Mettan headquarters in 1029. After the soldiers turned against the Knights of Metta, he shot a Knight who was flying through the crowd, making the latter collide with the gate. Mettan soldier (II) This Wopenskan individual was a Knight of Metta. Before faking her demise, Lady Xamera realized that there was one last order of business to be seen to. The time had come to kill all her younger students. While this soldier stood waiting inside the Mettan headquarters, a squad of soldiers ambushed and murdered them upon their arrival. They successfully slaughtered nearly all the recruits. Seeing Donatello and Adelheid had survived, Xamera ordered the soldier to deploy a missile upon them. The soldier complied and killed both of them by these means. Roman adversaries These individuals were evil men who hailed from Ancient Rome. At some point before 920, they fought Sir Edgar Caravan, who was driving backwards in a chariot. White Light's three unidentified farmhands These three individuals worked under White Light at her farm in 1989. In said year, they met their employer's brother, Green Light. Notes and references Category:Lists Category:Pre-Government Category:Unidentified individuals